God Gave Me You
by DandelionsAndBurntBread
Summary: Two Part Songfic. 'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you.
1. Chapter 1: Katniss

I'm not going to be updating for a while because _school starts in less than a week._ I'm starting high school so, fingers crossed.

(The first part is Katniss' POV. The next chapter will be in Peeta's)

P.S. Aub, don't say _a thing_ about my dedication, okay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG or the characters within it. Nor do I own the song, ****_God Gave Me You._**

_Dedicated to Mikey. Even though your in Ohio, (and I know you can't read this) I know that God gave me you. I hope you have fun up there. I miss you. _

_P.S. It's more than alot 'o bit. :)_

I open my eyes and see Peeta lying next to me with a protective arm over my waist. We are seperated a bit by my protruding belly, which holds our first child.

The thought of bringing a baby into this cruel world still plants seeds of dread and terror inside of me, but Peeta helps me through it.

Because even though the war is long over, I still mourn those who have been lost.

_I've been a walking heartache._

_I've made a mess of me._

_The person that I've been lately ain't who I wanna be, but you stay here right beside me._

_Watch as the storm blows through, and I need you._

We need each other, really. He comforts me when the mutts and the people who have died haunt my dreams, and I help him when he has a flashback from the hijacking.

It was almost inevitable how this happened. As if some otherworldly being preordained it.

_'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt._

_And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you._

I still don't know the exact reason why he loves me. The answer will always evade me.

But maybe, some questions don't need to be answered.

_There's more here than what we're seeing._

_A divine conspiracy._

_That you, an angel lovely, would somehow fall for me._

There is nothing to love about me, Peeta says otherwise.

Maybe it will always be like this. Me, getting undeserved love from a man who is better off without me.

_You'll always be love's great martyr, and I'll be the flattered fool._

_And I need you._

However it happened, it fits perfectly. Whoever put us together knew what they were doing, even if it took a lot of pain to get here.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt._

_And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you._

Without each other, we aren't how we should be. We aren't complete. Nothing would work as it should.

_On my own I'm only half of what I could be, I can't do without you._

_We are stitched together, and what love has tethered, I pray we never undo._

_'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt._

_And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you._

I close my eyes, and as I drift off to sleep, I smile at the life I've been given.

Though it's had it's fair share of sadness, I still have that one person to help me through the rest.


	2. Chapter 2: Peeta

Yay! The second part! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I ****_still_**** don't own THG or the song God Gave Me You**

It's a regular day like any other. Katniss is picking up a knife to skin a squirrel she shot while hunting today.

This somehow triggers another hijacking episode.

My beautiful wife turns into a monster with red eyes and a wide, evil smile. She holds the knife the same way Clove did before she murdered a tribute during the Games.

In the midst of this I shut my eyes tightly and think, "Not real. Not real. Not real." During my mental chanting, I hear a voice ring out, "Peeta?" I open my eyes to see that regular Katniss is back and has a tentative hand on my shoulder.

My hands are clenched into fists and my knuckles are white.

_I've been a walking heartache._

_I've made a mess of me._

_The person I've been lately, ain't who I want to be._

I'm grateful that this episode was mild compared to some of the others. I shudder at the thought.

Katniss always helps me when I have a flashback. I can't believe she's still with me. I guess we've come a long way from how it was 14 years ago.

_But you stay here right beside me._

_Watch as the storm blows through, and I need you._

I need her in every sense of the word.

I need her to stay with me.

I need her to love me.

I think she needs me in all the same ways. This is right where we belong.

_'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt._

_And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you._

It's a wonder why she stays. I'm not the best person in the world. She isn't either, though I'd like to think so.

But she's better than I am in a lot of ways. More than I can number.

_There's more here than what we're seeing._

_A divine conspiracy._

_That you, an angel lovely, would somehow fall for me._

I'll always wonder why she stays. Like I said, maybe she needs me too.

_You'll always be loves great martyr, and I'll be the flattered fool, and I need you._

I move across the room, away from Katniss. I turn to face her, she looking at me with a pained expression, with a hint of empathy. I look down at the floor.

I hear her footsteps coming toward me. She wraps her arms around my waist.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt._

_And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you._

My chin is resting on the top of her head. I wrap my arms around her.

Maybe this is why we need each other.

So we can be there for one another.

_On my own I'm only half of what I could be, I can't do without you._

_We are stitched together, and what love has tethered, I pray we never undo._

I smile as we stay like this for a blissful forever.

_'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs._

_God gave me you for the days of doubt._

_And for when I think I lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you._

After holding her like this for a long while, I kiss her hair and say, "I love you."

She looks up at me, kisses me, and replies, "I love you too, Peeta."


End file.
